


【电竞BL】跨越银河

by jiang1



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Kudos: 42





	【电竞BL】跨越银河

电竞圈英雄联盟背景，人物无原型勿延伸。

温柔心软崇尚浪漫主义打野 × 富三代清冷玩票深柜中单

程林（Double Tree）×江谙（Dark）

上单:景帆

战队:YNA（Young No Afraid）年少无畏

“程林，你知道洛希极限吗？”

“我愿意为你粉碎，我就是你的光环。”

———————正文 ———————

充满了新一代年轻选手张扬活力的德杯圆满落幕，江谙窝在沙发上眯着笑看完了整场比赛，把手里的ipAD随手一扔，踢着拖鞋下楼去训练室报比赛结果。

程林也不知是分心还是凑巧刚好灰了屏幕，拉开旁边的电竞椅，朝穿着睡衣顶着一头乱蓬蓬的软毛的江谙招招手，“行了大家都知道了，赶紧回来补rank。”

江谙耸了耸肩膀摊开双手，语气里充斥着不满:“队霸没说话呢，我用得着训练吗。”

不是他不想训练，是他们的队霸上单不让他训练，说起原因就更简单了。

这次德杯的阵容是江谙和余夏两个一队选手带了替补AD和替补打野，以及二队的上单，纯练兵的阵容，不以拿成绩为目的的练兵。

如果说德玛西亚杯对百经沙场的选手来说是作为一个新赛季的伊始，是跌宕起伏的转会期结束的标志，那么他对于那些默默训练在每一场比赛之后的青训生和替补选手来说，可能是一个赛季中唯一可以称得上是“竞技”的比赛。

和YNA不一样的是DTF战队一贯全一队阵容上场，这次虽然换了新买的青训生冉畅，但其他四个位置就足够压着其他十一支队伍碾压了。

换句话说，但凡DTF的几位一线选手是用手在摸键盘，德杯冠军就不会是其他战队的。

就是在此种情况下，五场小组赛

——YNA战队无一胜绩，选手江谙作为队里唯二的一队选手，零杀归队。

赛后的采访里，主持人十分犀利地提出了他整个职业生涯里最不喜欢的问题之一:“你们战队是不是真的如传言一样，中下工具人，上野才能狠。”

江谙对着镜头，面无表情的说:“是啊，战绩不是清清楚楚摆在这儿吗，我就是个工具人。”

这是观众最后看到的剪辑版本，全程冷漠脸的江谙只说了这一句话，剩下的都是作为新人代表的小替补在生涩且小心的承认自己的错误和短板并且表示会继续努力，时不时会看一眼旁边的江谙的脸色。

#YNA战队不和 中单Dark欺行替补队员这个话题很快被黑粉刷到了话题榜前三。

经理拿着没剪辑过的原视频啧啧称奇，一边找人撤热搜一边抽空扯皮:“江哥您可真是我队的高岭一枝花，知道为什么三年了大赛小赛都没让你上过采访吗？您第一次采访，哎，就‘菜逼’两个字，知道花了我多少钱公关吗！”

－怎么评价今天的对手？

－菜比。

江谙干净利落的两个字，在热搜上挂了整整一天，同时也成了江谙三年职业生涯里抹不去的黑点，但凡是他有任何差错，总是满屏幕的“菜比”来反讽，而YNA战队围绕上野的打法，在辅助赶不及的时候卖的总是中单，所以江谙这三年几乎是被黑着走出来的，成了战队的核心抗压。

景帆面无表情的接过经理手里的笔记本电脑，按下了播放按钮

——视频里的江谙远比粉丝看到的剪辑版要更加肆无忌惮。

“我是一名LPL职业选手，德杯成绩跟LPL积分有关系吗？”

“职业精神？我是恶意假赛了还是中途退赛了？我坐的是电竞椅，打的是英雄联盟，我的职业精神只有LPL说了算。”

小组赛成绩难看的要命，余夏也跟着在边上无声“罚站”，视频时长有十分多钟，其中有一半时间都是江谙语气不屑的嘲讽，丝毫没有对成绩的道歉和反省。

余夏转着眼珠盯着队霸上单哥哥的脸色越来越黑，忍不住往后倒退了几步，躲在江谙的身后。

其实对余夏来说，队里四个哥哥都疼他入骨，尤其是上单哥哥，几乎是无条件无下限的宠着，只要他不做英雄联盟职业合同上写着的那些明晃晃的违规操作，是从不会单独看到景帆的黑脸的。

而且因为景帆在队里说一不二的地位，成了余夏不长不短的岁月里，无数次从纪以的魔爪下逃离后的守护神。

景帆再生气也不会跟余夏动手，因为只需要一个眼神就能把人冻成寒霜。

他站起身来和江谙平视，轻轻开口:“区区德杯，倒是劳驾我们YNA战队的中单屈尊下顾了？”

不温不火的声音里找不到一点怒气，但偏偏每个字里面都透着令人窒息的压迫感，红白色的队服外套拉链半开，传来好闻的冷调香水气。

独独江谙敢和这样的景帆叫板。

“劳驾谈不上，只不过给战队丢了……”江谙没有机会能在基地里继续说混账话，因为被劈面而来的一个耳光把话咽了回去。

“啪”的一声在耳边响起来的时候，江谙稍稍侧了侧脸，但是酥麻的疼痛还是贴着皮肤攀爬上来，不重，但是足够能让他闭嘴了。

躲在身后的余夏吓了一跳，愣在原地也不知道该怎么办，眼睁睁看着景帆的巴掌落到江谙的脸上，然后盯着浮起来的一层红肿才渐渐反应过来，慌慌张张的去拉景帆的手，“景哥？不至于，不至于，消消气。”

景帆摸摸他的头发，轻声温柔的说，“不关你的事夏夏，回去训练吧。”

余夏张口想说点什么，但是江谙也扯出一个自然的笑容来，跟他说回去吧别担心，你队霸哥哥你还不知道吗，嘴硬心软的一个纸老虎。

“纸老虎”还没来得及再说什么，训练室里另外两尊大佛踢着拖鞋出来围观，本以为能见到久违的吵架拌嘴场景，但开门的一瞬间，江谙迅速背过身去，躲避了程林的视线。

但是半边不自然红肿的脸还是迅速被程林捕捉到了，几步迅速走到江谙面前，眉眼间都忍不住挂上了一层心疼，抬手钳着人的下巴转向自己，仔仔细细瞧了两眼，确认是清晰的几个指印后，转过身来默不作声的盯着景帆。

纪以皱着眉把余夏拖走了。

空气里弥漫着硝烟四起的味道，程林向来只喜不怒的面上挂起了不容忽视的不悦，“你打的？”

景帆没搭腔，弯腰把沙发上的电脑拿起来递给程林，抬了抬下巴示意他自己看。

“不用看了，他说不出什么能听的，我比你清楚。”说完就要拉着江谙出门，不料被人一把挣脱了。

江谙慢条斯理的用指尖蹭了蹭脸颊，还是有点疼的，景帆也不是真一点力气没用，说到底还是真生气了。

“我不能白挨一巴掌吧？”他懒洋洋的抱着胸嘴角扯起来一个笑，“队霸有什么指示，您倒是吩咐。”

景帆也不跟他客气，“这几天别训练了，一直到德杯结束，给我回去看比赛，有直播看直播，没直播看回放，每场比赛每个队每个选手，都给我好好看。”

江谙摔门而去，留下两个不知道该不该继续争执的人面面相觑。景帆被盯得心里发毛，坐的离程林又远了一尺，没忍住开口嘲讽，“你再这样，暗恋要变明恋了。”

“再说了，这崽子不光采访不说人话，跟我也一副混子发言，明晃晃的把从喷子那受的气往战队里撒，你说他单就在基地撒撒气也就算了，往比赛里撒是什么毛病，一回来就上赶着来我这找抽，我再纵着他，就该在下个月春季赛上犯浑了。”

程林也敛了一身的火气，提起暗恋，瞬间泄了气，无奈的叹了一口气，“我知道。”

景帆离开之前给程林留了一句话:你要是不舍得，就别一次一次拦着我收拾他。

DTF战队在众望所归之中举起了冠军奖杯，屏幕上洋洋洒洒的金色飘扬，在江谙的眼里只觉得刺眼的很，他不是不明白景帆让他看了这些天并没有什么太大意义的比赛视频是为了什么。

是那些初出茅庐的选手第一次参加正式竞技时虽然青涩但是紧张期许的尽力而为，是那些从青训营里无数个日夜中脱颖而出的小少年们充满热血的美梦成真，是那些久经沙场的老选手从历经风霜中归来依然能认真对待看似不值一提的小比赛。

但是江谙现在却是怎么都回答不出景帆问的这句“比赛看完了？觉得自己打的怎么样？”

——怎么样？作为一个中单，五场比赛，无论对手强弱，零杀本身就是错。

“正常水平吧，中单混子也不是一天两天了，怎么？要换替补吗，乐意至极。”江谙避开了景帆冰冷的目光，像是被人蛊惑了心智一样，明知道这话说出来除了拱火毫无意义，但依然一字不差地把网上的言论复述出来，“我们战队上野打天下，要是换个中单，估计大满贯早就到手了。”

景帆扔了鼠标蹭一下站起来，身后的椅子因为惯性被弹出去很远，举起巴掌又要往江谙脸上落，程林眼疾手快在空中拦住了青紧绷起的手腕。

“景帆，我不能看着他在我面前被别人打了，”程林按着景帆的手腕强行放下，转过身来看着江谙闭着眼睛等着疼痛落下而微微皱起的眉，隽秀的脸庞因为几天没有好好休息显得有些疲惫。

“你知道的，我喜欢他。”程林像是跟景帆说，又像是喃喃自语，明明是轻声细语但现在在键盘敲击声四起的嘈杂训练室里，却字字清晰的穿过耳膜抵达江谙的意识里，甚至连一直假装认真训练的纪以也拉下来耳机不可思议的看着站着的三个人。

灯火通明的YNA基地里一切如常，月色侵扰不了少年们日复一日的枯燥训练，冰凉的夜晚如约而至，在繁忙的城市上空，甚至少有人发现深蓝色的夜空里，散落了几颗星。

江谙缓缓睁开眼睛，像是用了一个世纪那么久的时间，才渐渐回味过来“喜欢”这两个字是从程林口中说出来的，是对着自己的。

以至于他什么时候跟着程林磕磕绊绊地穿过长长地走廊回到房间里都不清楚，高高瘦瘦的身影把窗帘拉上那一瞬间，江谙才突然清醒过来，自嘲式笑了两声，开门准备离开。

“回来！”程林甚少这样疾言厉色，但就在前一刻轻飘飘的扔出一个表白后下一刻把人堵在房间里。

江谙转过身，眼神落到了程林手里那支他再熟悉不过的紫竹长箫上，嘴角扯出经典的嘲讽笑容，心里反倒松了一口气，“程林，我想我没听错吧，刚刚是你说喜欢我，不是我说喜欢你，而且，你看看清楚，我——不、喜、欢、男、人！”

程林慢吞吞的把丝绒布套摘下来扔到桌子上，习惯性的在箫孔上按了几下。

“我知道。”他站到江谙面前，两个人现在已经可以平视了，三年前进队的时候江谙身高还没窜起来，一米七都不到，每天都在担心自己长不高，现在站在自己对面完全脱离了稚嫩的当年，只不过浑身上下都带着刺。

“可是——”程林手里把玩着竹箫，抚摸着上面金色的雕纹，“不认真打比赛，和你喜不喜欢男人，或者说你喜不喜欢我，有任何关系吗。”

江谙喉咙滚了滚，没话说。

腰间突然多了一只手，毫无杂质的手，微微泛着冷意，像是没有温度一般，令人心寒。

“有关系吗？”程林不依不饶的追问。

江谙沉了口气，道：“没有，所以呢？”

“所以……”程林拎起来半米多长的竹箫在空气里甩了甩，嗖嗖的声音听着令人一激灵，然后轻飘飘的问，“认打还是认罚。”

江谙的眼神里全是不可置信，他来战队三年了，认识的程林从来都是不温不火的，脾气最差的时候就是每次从纪以手里把哭成泪人的余夏抢出来，会和人毫不犹豫的呛声，从没想过这个向来反对暴力的男人有一天拿着他最心爱的乐器站在自己面前问他认打还是认罚。

他不是没心没肺爱折腾的余夏，不管是怎样的方式挨了打对江谙来说都是不能接受的，所以那句毫不犹豫的“认罚”的确在程林的意料之中。

程林也从抽屉里抽出一叠A4纸来，明晃晃的处罚通知挂在最上边，他翻到最后一页用指关节扣了扣纸面上俱乐部的红色公章，“禁赛三场，不含训练赛，签字。”

江谙的怒气噌一下窜到了头顶，一团火烧在了胸腔里，连带着言语间也不怎么冷静，“不含训练赛？那就是禁我春季赛了对吧？行啊，你们真行！要打就打，别他妈跟我兜这个圈子，打死了一样不用比赛！”

程林没理会他后面赌气的话，合上处罚通知单盖到桌面上反问，“那就是认打了，是这个意思吧。”

江谙快把牙齿咬碎了，眼睛里是遏制不住的怒火，活像一头被激怒的狮子，他偏过头去不再看程林，稍微侧过身子撑在了桌子上，“别废话了，队里还有别的中单能上春季赛吗！”

程林确也是从来没想过，从小摸到大的乐器竟然一次又一次成了打人的工具，手起箫落间，他终于在一声声砸到肉里的时候，渐渐尝到了纪以每次踹开余夏房门的苦涩。

“你也知道队里没有能上的中单了是吗。”

“那刚刚跟景帆说什么换替补。”

“队里这么多人信着你护着你，为什么偏偏要拿喷子的话堵队友的嘴！”

每句问话都跟着狠厉的一下往臀上腿上抽下去，丝毫不放水。竹鞭划破空气的声音干脆利落，仿佛要撕破运动裤的棉布一样，冰冷又凶狠。

基地里中央空调开的很足，江谙也只穿了薄薄的一条运动裤，隔着布料“啪”的一声清清脆脆让他双腿打了个颤，差点没站住。

程林敲敲他的膝弯，手搭在他后背上用力压了压，“腿站直，手肘撑桌。”

江谙打直了双腿却不肯如言趴下，只稍微前倾伏低了上身，感受到程林压着他脊背的力气仍然不卸，只能瞪着他没好气的哼了声，“别太过分。”

程林不跟他较劲，微微一笑，“也行。”

江谙挨打挨得猝不及防，闷哼的一声被噼里啪啦的声音盖住，只剩下疼痛狠厉的咬着皮肤。程林的手极稳，但是是电竞行业里少有的臂力型选手，基地的健身房使用时长最多的就是程林，他需要时刻保持手臂状态。但是现在

——颤抖的不仅是江谙笔直的双腿，还有程林自己的右臂。

落下的竹棍每每像是失了准头，本应该排排平行，但是却交错凌乱。

冰冷的击打声连连响起，直愣愣的抽在运动裤上，隔着布料压进皮肉里，陷进去一指宽的印子，再被下一次的鞭痕打乱。

十几下过去，江谙觉得身后都是一道一道肿起来的凛子，稍微动一动都能扯开，又胀又疼的在身体上叫嚣着，生怕身体的主人忘了现在的处境。

扣着桌子边沿的手指骨分明，逐渐捏紧的力道让指尖泛白，手背上青蓝色的血管清晰可见，差点就能把桌边那块木料掰下来，左手手腕塞进嘴里，半咬着半硬撑着，愣是一声没吭。

程林勾着他裤腰边的时候，看到的就是慌慌张张的一副脸庞，明明忍痛忍到冷汗都从额角渗出来了，但是依然装作风轻云淡的后退一步反握住程林的手腕，十分警惕的看了一眼自己的裤子，“你想做什么？”

程林用竹箫挑开江谙的小臂，“你不是清楚的很吗，何必多此一问。”

江谙一把抓起程林的外套衣领往自己身前一拉，恶狠狠的瞪着他的眼瞳，距离近到程林几乎要在下一秒忍不住吻住那总是口出狂言的唇，“我再劝你一次，不要太过分！”

程林顺着这个姿势单手缴了他的双腕往桌子上一拽，右手在腰上一使力就把人按下来，彻彻底底摆成了一个塌腰耸臀的姿势，任对方仰着头挣扎也不肯放开。

江谙也顾忌着面子没有挣扎的太厉害，只在腰上蓄力反抗，倒不至于扭躲太大幅度，那重新落在臀肉上的力道明显比刚刚加了几分，一下一下叠在一起，让江谙失了力气。

感觉到按着的人不再挣扎，程林也松了手，重新从桌子上翻开那张没签字的处罚单，摆在他的面前，不轻不重的警告:“你自己选的，再乱动现在就签字。”

从不知程林还有这样威胁人的本事，今天一晚上这个男人已经三番五次打破了他对他的认知。

比如他以为程林一直到退役也不会说出来那句喜欢，比如他以为被程林按在桌子上挨打这种事永远不可能发生。

江谙趴在桌子上半天没敢动，甚至连呼吸都因为放缓了节奏而带了点颤抖，滚烫的皮肤接触空气的冷风，还是直接刺激到了他。

裤子松松垮垮的挂在大腿上，内裤的松紧腰卡在几道肿痕上让他忍不住倒抽了几口气才勉强忍得下来二次凌虐。

程林本没打算连最后的底裤都拽下来，只不过脱了外裤的一瞬间看见了大腿根处交叉的两道痕迹高高肿起，鲜红发紫，一时心疼就干脆闭了闭眼睛连着内裤一起脱下来看了两眼。

工具就只有一指那么宽，覆盖到的皮肤有限，但又肿得厉害，没被碰过的皮肤仍然是白皙好看，衬着鲜红色的鞭痕更加肆无忌惮的传递视觉冲击。

江谙天生很瘦，这几年又抽条长身高，本来身上就没几斤肉，腿更是细的像纸片人。

程林还在心里悄悄心疼的时候，江谙却是突然和刚刚拼命反抗的样子大相庭径，自暴自弃的把上身贴紧了桌子，身后被高高抬起，“裤子也被你扒了，这下可以了吧，还要打就赶紧，我今晚还要训练，没功夫跟你耗。”

没了任何阻挡的疼，更直接的融进血液里，仿佛要把周遭的皮肤都撕开，然后破开一个出口，把体内无处释放的紧张和恐惧全都扔进空气里。

任由身后的人再抬手起落，江谙也没动过一下，咬着牙硬生生的受着，眼圈酸了也不肯眨眨眼睛，生怕雾蒙蒙的眸子眨出水来，鼻子堵得慌，想说点什么但是怕一张嘴就跟程林求了饶，也怕自己没脸的叫出来。

杂乱的肿痕数量太多，渐渐连成一片，红色瘀血一道深一道浅，就在颤抖的双腿上一点点铺满了，皮肤表层变得透明，高高肿起向施虐者表示抗议。

再次挥向脆弱的臀腿之间是，终于把一直憋在喉咙里那声痛苦的叫喊抽了出来，喑哑压抑，一声短促嘶哑的“啊”就足够暴露江谙此刻忍得有多辛苦。

他哭了，程林听得出来。

冰凉的竹箫贴着滚烫的皮肤，像警告。

“辛苦了，江谙。”程林轻声说，工具放到桌子上磕出清脆的一声响，宣告这场双方的拉锯战结束。

——辛苦了。

或许别人听不懂这里面的含义，但江谙鼻子突然就酸的厉害。这三个字，曾经在他被全网骂的最惨时，像天使给他伸出一只手来，拉着他继续前行。

程林扶起趴着的人，迅速拉起来两层裤子，及时避免了尴尬，揽过他的肩膀靠在自己怀里，像无数次赛后一样，轻轻拍拍他的后背道一声“辛苦了，你是最好的中单”。

YNA战队的上单景帆，是联赛公认的最强上单，战术上并不出奇，可怕的是他的反应和操作，可以在对线里让几乎任何一个职业选手感觉汗毛炸立。

YNA战队的打野程林，是新一代年轻选手里天资最高的选手，从青训队的时带着光环绽放光彩，历经了赛事磨练后，已经是联盟中数一数二的打野位，和曾经同样野核战队的PF一较高下。

江谙就是在这样锋芒毕露的上野组合中“苟延残喘”，不遗余力的让经济让资源，兵线永远被对面中单压十几刀甚至几十刀，明明应该是叱咤风云的killer但上野小团战里永远是抗伤暴毙的那一个。

战队需要，他可以卖。

但到底没人能堵住悠悠众口，天赋、灵性、耐心、任性，更重要的是年轻，这都是成为一名优秀职业选手的要素，他全具备了，但仿佛又什么都不重要了。

因为除了战队里的人，几乎没有人认认真真去分析战术和数据，大多数粉丝只能看到赛后结算的浅显战绩。

换句话说，江谙的菜人尽皆知，江谙的强只有职业选手才知道，江谙抗的压只有队友看在眼里。

三年职业生涯走过来，谁都以为江谙早就习惯了赢了被调侃输了被骂惨的传统，只有程林，一场比赛都不落的拥抱他，安慰他，跟他道一声辛苦。

他总是毒舌又刻薄，如非必要几乎不跟多余的人虚与委蛇，就连当初离开了那个高知识分子家庭来打职业也只是冰冷冷的通知父母，唯独真真切切的跟队里的几个少年有了一些温情。

现在抵在程林肩头的双眼溢出两条湿了的线，浅浅的氤氲成水痕，不过分秒之间的事，程林拍在他后背的手都没抚过几下，江谙就离开了。

久久未动的双腿迈开的一瞬间还是让他皱了眉头，低低的骂了一句脏话，然后就恢复了稀松平常的模样，顺手把桌子上的竹箫拿起来“咚”一声扔进桌边的垃圾桶。

“什么垃圾玩意！”然后抬腿就走。

程林看着垃圾桶里的自己的宝贝，竟然浮起一丝不被察觉的笑来，叫住已经开了门的江谙。

“江谙，我说的话，都作数。”

“我喜欢你，想上床的那种。”

江谙回头，对上一双满眼含笑的深情眸子，窗外的月光敌不过屋里的灯光，但是仍然洋洋洒洒的照在窗帘没拉紧的中间一条缝里，拼命挤进这个房间。

不知怎么的，他现在应该把在脑子里转了两圈的“你是听不懂吗我不喜欢男人”说出来，但反反复复见，透过一丝窗缝看到了一弯新月，不明不暗的挂在夜空里，四周的空气都悄悄被清凉的月色朦胧撩成了安静的暧昧。

“程林，你知道洛希极限吗？”江谙问。

程林点点头表示会意，但复又摇摇头浅浅的笑了一声，“江谙，你不是那颗行星，我也不会因为你碎裂。”

是了，他依稀记得，程林虽然只读了了一年大学，但专业是天文物理学，他怎么能不懂洛希极限呢。

当行星与卫星接触到一定程度时，潮汐作用就会使流体团解散分体。洛希极限就是两个天体之间互相吸引的最短距离。

正是因为他们之间的距离很短，所以像是两个恋人之间的亲密。就像是地球和月球之间的关系，因为月球一直守护在地球身边，又有洛希极限存在，所以使得它们之间保留了最合适的距离。一旦靠近，月球就会被粉碎，成为最美丽的光环。

江谙把事情摆的明明白白摊开给程林看，拒绝的清清楚楚，没有人能靠近他，曾经试图和他亲昵生活的人都被他的生性冷淡伤的体无完肤。

孑然一身来，满目疮痍走。

开门声轻轻响起，继而是关门后，徒留一个被拒绝的程林，静静的拉开窗帘，仰望着城市里难的的星空铺满天，喃喃自语道，“粉碎么…也不是不行。”

之后的两个人默契的对这天突如其来的表白绝口不提，也对这顿关系不清不楚的打闭口不言，他们为即将到来的春季赛做足了准备，像从没发生过这件事。

只有景帆晚上下了训，有意无意的路过几次江谙的房间，等rank到下半夜的江谙回房间的时候顺道跟着进去不客气的坐下来，把手里的消炎喷雾往床头柜一摆，“你自己来还是我帮你？”

挨打的时候都没脸红的江谙现在看着那小小一瓶药倒是红了耳根子，硬着头皮赶人：“不用，”然后又看了两眼根本没打算走的人一眼补充道，“东西也拿走，用不着。”

“不用？你又不疼了？”景帆困的要命，闭着眼睛靠在床头，“别废话，快去洗澡。”

江谙晚上的时候被程林演了一通，现在早就回味过来了，处罚通知哪是那么容易下的，既然下了又怎么能轻易更改，那张盖了公章的通知单多半是景帆和程林合起伙来造的假。

现在只觉得又羞又愤，恨不得在训练室里加个隔板，把这两个知情人彻底隔绝到自己的世界之外，仿佛就能把这档子丢人事掩盖过去，只可惜，景帆不遂人愿。

他忍着疼洗了澡，半温半热的水流冲刷过身体，朦胧的雾气袅袅绕绕的带着热气在浴室里升腾起舞，身后坐了几个小时的伤已经麻到失去知觉，被水汽骤然侵袭，熟悉的疼痛又一次缠绕上来。

水墨淋漓的夜色和鲜红一片的伤痕，都是江谙不能接受的痛。

景帆听到浴室开门声后警醒的睁开眼睛，半打了个哈欠捞过来床头柜上的药招呼江谙到床上来趴着，结果穿着一身睡衣的江谙一指门口，冷静的丢出两个字，出去。

景帆的双眼变暗了，一昼夜积压的怒气如火山一样爆发了，眉毛拧到了一起，眼睛里迸发出一道道刀一般锋利的光。

瞬间房间里的空气温度骤降，但景帆的目光落到江谙身上又如同灼热的火星，烧着他成片的任性和口不择言，把浑身的刺逼到角落里，就只剩下妥协和认命。

江谙不得不承认，真正能让他在每次比赛后有所顾忌得没有把那些喷子一个个揪出来对喷的人的的确确是景帆，虽然从不会跟谁动手，但就是日积月累的威信中，能让人在他真正动怒之前，改道正轨。

景帆也从不过多为难他，每次在他刻薄尖酸的话出口的时候瞪过一个眼神来，只要他肯收了声不再顶风作案，景帆也能和颜悦色的笑骂他几声就算过去。

这次也一样，江踢着拖鞋不情不愿的把自己摔进大床里的时候，景帆就已经挂上了如前别无二致的倦容，仿佛刚刚那一瞬间的电光火石是江谙幻臆出来的虚影。

景帆拽他的裤子，“都是男人，脱个裤子有什么别扭的，看你个不乐意的劲儿！”

江谙咬牙切齿:“都是男人，程林怎么不想着跟你上床！”

景帆一边喷药一边按了按有点瘀血肿块的地方，引得江谙绷直了双腿倒抽气揪了个枕头压在颌骨下面垫子，恨不得让景帆下一秒就麻利儿的出门，结果景帆非但仔仔细细的上药进行身体摧残，还要偶尔出言进行精神攻击。

比如——

“我说江谙，程林拦了我这几年了不让动手，结果他倒好，下手这么狠。”

江谙现在想起程林就觉得头皮发麻，动了两下小腿踢踢床伴示意景帆别火上浇油了。

再比如——

“不过你可得清楚了，打的是你比赛态度，是你妄自菲薄，跟德杯还是春季赛，都没有关系，可记得了？”

江谙烦躁的转了个脑袋应了声，“知道了，不用你多说。”

还有让江谙彻底崩溃的——

“哦对了，这药我从纪以那里顺来的，你也甭藏着掖着了，明白人都知道怎么回事，挨顿打也不是多丢人的事，你输给对面五个小朋友的时候都不觉得丢人，回了基地害什么臊！”

江谙以为的三个人的事，原来是人尽皆知。

景帆关上门的时候，昏暗的走廊里蹲着一个熟悉的身影，耷拉着脑袋昏昏欲睡，他走过去没留情踢了一脚，差点把人踹翻在地上，程林一个激灵站起来，还有点懵，隔了一会才想起来自己为什么在走廊里，拍着脑袋问景帆，“怎么样了？”

景帆没好气瞪他一眼，颇为神清气爽的冷哼一声，嘴角都忍不住挂上了幸灾乐祸的笑容，“你摊上事了，真的。”

程林心下一惊：“伤的厉害？”

景帆摆摆手，忍不住又笑出了声，“那倒没有那倒没有，就……你知道什么叫追起火葬场吗，哈哈，哈哈哈！”

上单队霸，程林咬牙忍了。

春季赛在即，常常通宵rank的江谙下训的时候训练室里就只剩程林和他，他关机回房间以后不多时总能听见隔壁的关门声也响起，中午江谙起床时程林却也已经洗漱好在餐厅吃午饭了。

今年的春季赛相比于往年，开始的格外早，迎着第一场初雪到来了。

他们战队作为客场队提前两天出发去往场馆，出了机场的时候，扑面而来的冷气和漫天的皑皑白雪，粉妆玉砌。

战队传统是出差第一天不训练，从上次尴尬的事情以后近一个月来程林第一次敲开了江谙的门，依然是夜晚八点半——对一名职业电竞选手来说最黄金的时间。

——出门逛逛吗？我记得你挺喜欢雪的。

行，江谙如是说。

江谙一脚踩进酒店后花园的时候，灼红如火的玫瑰挨挨挤挤层层叠叠躺在雪地里，如红玛瑙嵌进冰透的羊脂白玉，或热烈奔放，或含苞待放，偶尔有风吹过来，玫瑰花瓣摇摇曳曳散发着娇嫩但不失高贵的气质。

像森林深处的野玫瑰园，远看……大约是歪歪扭扭的摆成了奖杯的模样，落脚边还插着几朵孤零零的绿枝托着火红，这个可以十分确定，是江谙的战队和ID:YNA－Dark

悠扬的箫音从程林修长的指尖传来，夜里静的出奇，那一支短短的曲调是他唯一能辨认出来的独奏，程林披着银色的光，乐辞下，诏美人，这支曲子叫做《孤星独吟》。

直到这一刻，他望着程林的身影出神，才深刻的体会到几乎被整个电竞圈粉丝封作“LPL门面担当”的程林，究竟靠的不仅仅是那张令人迷惑心智的脸

——佳人吹箫，皓眼凝眸，绝妙翩翩。

江谙静静的看着一地的雪白与火红，低头是安然许久一朝爆发的炽热的心意，抬头是深蓝色的夜空里清冷的月光洋洋洒洒的落下来。烈焰般的红玫瑰鲜艳绽放，闪烁着月色般寒冷的颜色在雪夜中乱舞，勾勒出程林的身形，程林的容貌。

曲罢程林收了竹箫在指尖打了个转，流苏泛泛起舞，江谙尴尬的移开自己看呆了的视线，假装咳了两声恢复状态。

“你……这是做什么。”

程林替江谙整理了堆乱的高领毛衣，觉得对方穿的实在是单薄，索性把自己的厚羽绒拉下来裹上江谙，带着身体温度的衣料蚀去了清寒，仿佛瞬间安抚了江谙一颗悬着的心。

他拢了拢衣领道：“我在做什么取决于你，江谙，”然后推着他踩着厚厚的雪发出咯吱咯吱的碾压声，走到玫瑰花铺成的奖杯一角弯下腰来取出挂着冰霜的一朵别在江谙的衣领上，”如果你愿意，那我就是在表白。如果不愿意，那我就是想给你看看——星空下的雪夜里，玫瑰与你，有多般配。”

江谙在心里骂人，平时也不见程林这个男人这么会说话，之前在基地里也是，每天都能在训练室电脑桌上发现一点不大不小的惊喜，就连他排了很久的绝版手办都被程林搞来了。

怎么快打春季赛了，程林一天比一天开大，对……春季赛！

“我操程林！你他妈是不是搞我心态！搞得我打不了比赛然后趁机跟狗上单合起伙来再打我一顿？”江谙越说越肯定，最后一一锤子把程林一下午的心血敲成了“心机”这项罪名。

程林笑着弹了一下他盖着厚厚刘海的脑门，“你的心态有人搞得了？”然后搓了搓有点冷的手掌心呵了口热气，“别演我，给句话。”

江谙沉吟不语。

他一天天的都在和程林周旋，不直面不回应，他以为只要一直拖着就是解决，没想到程林在开赛的前一天把连日里无休止的逃避清清楚楚的摊开摆在他面前，连一句多余的话都不需要说，只要一曲独奏，就扯开了两个人的关系。

程林给他时间，也探测过心意，拒绝总是留着余地，一句“不喜欢男人”被他翻来覆去的当做借口，却也没真心实意的反感过亲密关系。

江谙低头，瞧了两眼衣领上那如同抚媚的娇羞少女一般的花，轻叹了一口气取了下来重新摆进原来的位置，再起身时已经换上了面对镜头时那副清冷又略带嘲讽的面容。

“星星不是每天都有，你看，他们随时都会坠落，或者因为某些意外，解体或者消散，你对于我就是如此，程林——我们的职业生涯很短，一切对我来说都是未知，或许今年或许明年，我会在合同终止的某个日子，悄无声息的离开，去继续另一段人生，你在LPL有梦想有成绩，我没有。”

程林静静地听着他陈述，这段话他几乎在开始明白自己喜欢上江谙的时候就想到了，他说的对，他们的确不一样，一个是把电竞当成毕生热爱想要走到最后一刻，一个是单纯因为技术还可以想体验一下这份特殊的职业，但这个赛季为止，三年了，什么样的体验，都该结束了。

这大概也是为什么程林漫长的暗恋，却在这样不合适的日子里，发酵成了一场热烈奔放的追求，因为他怕，他怕春季赛结束的庆功宴上，就是江谙的送别宴。

一地的火红笑脸迎人沁人心脾，程林的声音都含着火热，“这么多年其实我都是一个人在旅行，没有陪同。如同一艘船长年浮沉于海上，你不管它，它就会坏掉渐而沉入海底，如果你爱护它维护它珍惜它保养它，它就能长年航行。我很需要你的陪同，很需要，江谙。”

程林自己也不知道是因为说话他侵袭肺腑还是单纯因为冷，鼻子越来越堵，总之是那天江谙的沉默给了他机会在重新飘起来的风雪里把话说完，“你说我们之间存在洛西极限，可是江谙，我愿意为你粉碎，我就是你的光环。”

江谙蹲在地上，把YNA几个字母上的玫瑰花一一收下来抱在怀里，轻轻一嗅满鼻芳香，在夜光中绽放着无言的尊贵，然后指着地上奖杯形状问他，“提前摆这么个玩意是怕自己打不下来春季赛总冠军没资格表白吗？”

程林不傻，倏然就明白了他的意思，扬了扬手里的箫转起了流苏，“我是怕队霸上单故意拉胯不让我有对象。毕竟——那样的话，上单就是真单了。”

1月14日，LPL春季赛常规赛正式开赛，YNA和DTF打响揭幕战，YNA2：0战胜DTF首战告捷，掀开了一个全新的赛季。

接下来的十个周里，五个少年驰骋疆场一般风靡，一往如前。

战队从建队以来从未变过的上野核心区成了一次又一次的峡谷决战地，也是春季赛高光时刻的诞生地。YNA-jing和YNA-double tree这两个ID一次又一次在解说的口中封神成名，也是观众席上高高亮起的灯光下密集的手幅和应援。

如程林所言，他就是江谙的光环。

君之冠，寤寐求之。

季后赛决赛，YNA再一次迎战黑马DTF——旧战和新锐的激烈，YNA以时间的积淀去迎战DTF天赋的惊艳。一路走来的艰辛，或许在以后的LPL记录中只是短短的一个赛季中的几次对决，但无论如何，今天他们站在了竞技场上，迎接最后的试炼。

决胜bp局因为针对了对方辅助温斯年的两个本命，上中野硬是让出了高强度鳄鱼蜘蛛其亚娜，景帆拿着一手瑞兹对突脸英雄根本没法打，只能从下路找突破口，但DTF新来的小打野，几乎是赛场首秀——打法强硬蛮横，上路越完塔来中路军训。

DTF也是算准了YNA不熟悉小打野的野蛮式侵略，才在决胜局上堵职业风险，但的确打得对方措手不及，十五分钟上路压刀30中路更是被拆上了高低，翻盘无望。

4月20日，历时三个月的春季赛在随着bo5的最后一场落下帷幕，DTF以胜利者的姿态报了常规赛开场战败的仇，握手的时候程林差点捏碎了对方小打野的手。

国内电竞板块再一次被这支新锐战队刷屏，同时铺天盖地的谩骂声向YNA战队袭来，江谙的战绩被一次次挖出来鞭尸，下辅中规中矩，上野优势局carry劣势局也在尽力逆天改命的情况下，粉丝唯一的出口就只有工具中单。

被骂了整整三天的江谙终于在景帆的重重警告下，毅然决然开了直播。

他摸了摸桌边上的定制手办，这是程林在季后赛决赛当天放在他外设包上的，巴掌大的泥塑放在掌心里似乎也是沉甸甸的感觉——一个原模原样的LPL冠军奖杯。

这是程林第三次向他表白。

昨晚经理和他谈起续约合同，要走要留，是霓虹与急雨，但突如其来的那个雪夜里清冷飘逸的身姿就像是一场浪漫的意外，硬是让他面对急雨而抛弃霓虹。

直播玩玩路人局，江谙本来就心不在焉，风格自然是比较激进，只有无限粗暴的屠杀和闪现入团，根本不考虑路人心态和游戏体验。

公屏上火速刷出一排【春季赛我唯唯诺诺，路人局我重拳出击】

江谙本来看的就心烦，强迫自己不去理会带节奏的喷子，追着两个残血越了塔，结果对面有人认出江谙的小号，一排红字突突上了游戏频道。

【就这还职业选手？职业拉胯吧】

【是Dark吧，刚输了春季赛来路人局找自信？】

江谙提气刚准备打字回去，结果被一直在ob直播的程林按下来，一只指节修长的手骤然出现在摄像头里，弹幕瞬间炸开，程林粉眼尖的很一秒就认出了这手的主人。

铺天盖地的【啊啊啊啊啊】和【有生之年还能在直播间看见这双打野的手】在公屏上飘起来，江谙反倒平顺了一点心里的火气，结果一条巨大无比的至尊会员弹幕闪着特效从直播间里飘过去。

上野是动词：【打野哥哥快放开你的手！景神 is watching you！】

江谙瞪着五颜六色的ID冷笑一声，也不顾现在是在对面野区刚抓完人自己也剩了丝血回家，伸手调了下麦直接在直播间开了麦。

“既然知道我是Dark那就希望你最好也能看到这段直播了，你菜我当然抓你，两个人送上门来我都不吃，当我是慈善家吗？高地都没了还敢在我眼前晃？不跟你打字是为了省几个星号！现在打开直播转发锦鲤还能保佑你少死几次，哦也对你活着就是添两个超级兵，呵——我骂人？我一般不骂人，但你们不是……”

最后的“但你们不是人”没能在直播间完整的说完，因为程林直接上手扯掉了他的麦又关了摄像头，揪着人的后脖领从电竞椅里薅出来，临走踢了一脚在旁边看热闹的纪以，“打完，要是被举报挂机了，你垫钱。”

纪以不可思议的看着两个人的背影，“有病吧！”然后认命的坐在江谙的位置上看对面还在疯狂“输出”反手屏蔽了频道内发言，一路把这两个人虐上了泉水里。

景帆把扯了一个缝的耳机重新扣回去，漫不经心的看纪以拿着江谙的号撒气，还一边骂骂咧咧的，实在是忍不住了才开口，“别叫了，谁让你爱看热闹了。”

纪以打完把鼠标键盘一推：“我那是看热闹吗？就他这几天这状态敢开直播，谁不得盯着点，再说了，热闹你没看？我看刚刚你脚都快踢上电源了。”

景帆不以为然：“至少我还在坐着，你看你明晃晃站那，不抓你抓谁，而且——我没笑，你嘴角都快扯到耳朵后面了，一会回来程林不削你江谙也得跟送你见阎王。”

说起这个纪以笑的更猖狂了，“得了吧，怕是今天下不来了，哎你这职业劝架的上单哥哥不上去看看？江谙这两天一直在踩着程林的底线跳舞，别是……”

“你以为谁都是你？逮着人往死里打？”景帆打断纪以的话顺便送了一个白眼。

纪以举手投降：“得，说不过您，您是队霸您说了算。”

春季赛的冠军奖杯含金量虽然没有很高，但是对于这几个热门战队来说，每一场成绩都是一次腥风血雨的洗涤，江谙抗压能力，与其说是因为队里需要不如说是因为每次下了赛场被硬生生喷出来的。

所以每次大赛以后队里都无下限纵容江谙一段时间，任由他借着撒起床气的名义在午饭前后窝着打一两个小时的手游，不论怎么骂都不会去管他的那种放任。

但像如此这样开了游戏开了直播能口无遮拦的骂人，却是江谙第一次做这么没分寸的事儿。

时隔四个月，江谙重新站在程林的房间门口，有一种久别重逢的感觉，也下意识的开始回忆那段并不愉快的针锋对决，就像现在的程林顺手从桌边的插座上拔下来一根数据线对着江谙挥了挥问他，想知道这东西打人疼吗。

江谙说，不想。

于是两个人陷入了漫长的沉默，江谙没有转身离去，也不可能会主动上前去跟程林讨打讨骂或者认错，没名没分的他们两个谁都提不了这回事，以前隔着一层队友，还能遮遮掩掩的训人，现在摊开了说，就算江谙能接受，程林做的也心虚。

就在江谙以为程林打了半小时腹稿准备开口长篇大论的时候，一直坐在床边的男人把手里把玩的数据线绕开，仿佛是在跟它说话一样，看都没看江谙一眼，却说:“那可能就不能如你愿了，不想也得想。”

然后起身一套行云流水的动作就把江谙压在了靠门的墙上，手肘制衡着他的脊背，彻底控制了江谙的反抗能力。

下一秒数据线“唰”的一声破空而来，硬质的牛仔裤被抽出了一道折痕。

“嘶——”江谙按在墙上的双手骤然收紧，指尖紧紧的扣着墙面，但还是保持了理智和平常无奇的声音对程林道，“放开！”

程林根本没去机会江谙，只是更加用力的按着他肩胛骨撑起来的衬衣后背，透过薄薄的布料甚至能感觉到皮肤的温热和稍微紧张的颤抖。

高高扬起的数据线本应该是细细软软的一根软绳而已却在程林手里虎虎生威，每每风声在耳边响起的时候江谙还是不自觉的紧绷了身体，待那阵风裹挟着不容小觑的力道紧紧的咬上牛仔裤包裹下挺翘的臀部时，总有一声压低了的闷哼，从江谙嘴里泄出来。

他怕疼怕的要死，他无论如何也做不到安安静静的承受，从前江谙每次听到余夏声嘶力竭的哭嚎时总是最先动恻隐之心想去阻止的，但每次都会被程林半路截胡用一句“纪以有分寸”给拦下来。

有分寸个屁，现在江谙疼得快叫出来了。

不过十余下隔着衣物抽下来，江谙便被这不起眼的玩意儿逼到咬上了下嘴唇。钻心的疼痛就卡在一道细细的痕迹上，明明只有那小小的一块面积受力，但又好像全身都在疼，针扎一样的感觉跨过了臀腿直抵四肢百骸。

机械的“嗖——啪！”声音和攀附神经的疼痛几乎融为一体，让人分不清是痛觉在支配听觉还是听觉在传达痛觉，总之当那软绵绵的触感再次抵达臀腿之间的那一下，江谙屈着双腿想要从墙和程林的身体之间滑落，以逃离恶魔的支配。

“程林！”江谙慌张的开口。

预感到自己的身体被重新提起来贴在墙面上以后只会迎来更加难挨的责打以后，他极力试图反抗但都被压制住了。

程林揪着他的衣领靠近自己，有些愠怒:“几天了还没泻火！和你说了多少次了，少去看那些乱七八糟的节奏贴！你偏不听！”

难的程林会有这么波动的情绪，也给了江谙一口喘息的机会，尖锐的疼痛实在是磨人，比那柄竹木工具不知道要疼上几倍，连江谙这种死要面子活受罪的人都忍不住分出一只手来偷偷用手背按着被打的两团肉，想把集中在一起的疼打散。

本以为江谙低眉顺眼的模样是要服软，程林也稍稍松开了手放人自由，结果刚一撒手就听见一句十分挑衅的“骂的又不是你们你懂个屁，这电竞圈谁不知道YNA战队上野当爹，谁敢带节奏啊。”

一句话说完程林脸色铁青，胸口的起伏程度出卖了他此时无法遏制的怒火，侧着身子看江谙，复杂的眼神里愤怒和无奈相互交织，深深地吸了一口气，欲言又止。

一代版本一代爹的道理，他不可能不懂，他们五个人从未言说的默契，他也不可能不懂，当初的江谙，十七岁在韩服屠榜，被战队直接招进一队当首发中单，不过风光了三个月不到，中法英雄被一削再削，一个靠打野强出头的版本，一改就是快三年。

江谙都懂，不过是在撒气。

甚至是从前听得耳朵都快麻了的谩骂声在这次春季赛以后都开始变得刺耳尖锐，直直的戳进他的心坎儿里。

有两个字，出现的时候几乎从未拆分，在手机屏幕里铺天盖地的夹在对他的辱骂声中，或许也是江谙在直播里直接开麦的原因，摸不清楚到底是在对着队友说那番话还是想和直播间粉丝的弹幕对喷，总之他开始隐隐约约的觉察，每次遇到这两个字的时候，总归是心绪不宁

——上野。

江谙承认，他在偶尔出神的时候回想，或许中野会更好听呢。但又飞快甩甩头把这个俗烂的想法从脑子里甩出去。但是刚刚几分钟前他看到那个闪着至尊会员的ID“上野是动词”的时候，没有哪一刻比那一瞬间更清楚且理智的想着:我生气了。

是了，这才是江谙撒不出去的气。

思绪跑了一条街，身后越来越密集的风声道道都想是要划破牛仔裤直接压进皮肉里的疼，江谙站的实在艰难，指尖毫无意义的扣着墙壁，指甲都捏紧泛白。

一只温暖的大手覆上江谙冰凉的五指，刚刚还在张牙舞抓的数据线现在硌在江谙的手背和程林的手心之间，像是无声的警告，衬着程林的声音如同行刑官一样，他问，”疼不疼，江谙。“

能不疼吗。

江谙默不作声，沉默的抗拒在空气里急剧发酵。

程林另一只手从江谙腋下穿过搂着他的腹部，后背抱的姿势似是极大的给了江谙安慰，僵直的肩膀放松下来让程林把头搭在上面，声音醇厚又清晰：“江谙，你知道的，但凡你解释一句队里谁都不可能跟你动手，包括我，包括景帆。而且，如果你硬要走，我也拦不住你。”

沉默往往是两个人争吵中最容易点燃怒气的，绕是程林这样好脾气的人在面对江谙默不作声的偏着头不肯给一个眼神，也控制不住的蹿上一股火，干脆连推带踹的把人撂倒在床上，声音冷的冻人：“你自己脱还是我动强的？”

江谙半坐着养头看程林，臀部压在松软的床面上感触并不是很大但更多的是羞辱，他把手搭在裤链上僵了半晌，最后还是跪起来直接把裤子拉下来扔到地上，揪了个枕头把自己的脑袋埋进去，趴的英勇就义。

黑色的内裤边缘漏出来几道凌乱无序的痕迹，肿起来清晰分明，侧面的弯型伤痕因为几下最为狠手的力道叠成了可怖的紫色，大腿上也零零散散的摆着和皮肤形成了鲜明对比的红色。

程林攥紧了手里的工具，几次都抬不起小臂，只能再次沉声问他：“江谙，你真的知道自己这几天在做什么吗？”

江谙心里一阵酸,闭了闭眼睛,从进房间以后直至这一刻才彻底把紧张的身体放松了下来，嘴角轻轻扯出一个笑来,起身从程林手里把数据线夺下来，“你到底还想不想好了。”

程林倒吸一口气，气血上涌。他想过无数次如果有-天,他漫长的旅途里江谙肯回过头来看他一眼的样子，是让人心动的魅力也好，是不经意的风趣也好,总之不是带着几十道被自己亲手赋予的疼痛的痕迹后，这样的漫不经心。

江谙低垂的眉眼里没有丝毫的侵略性，却就在刚刚那句话里目光中带了急迫，他偏头凑向程林耳边，“都是成年人，你让我脱了裤子就为了揍我？程林，你到底行不行。”

扔在地上的，不只是黑色的数据线，还有程林的理智。

本以为程林会有多温柔,谁知他欺身压过来的时候竟然也脱离不了雄性与生俱来的野性和粗鲁，冷峻的外表之下藏着的是火一样炽热的心，他按住江谙的双手抵在肩颈双侧，力气有些大捏的他手腕有些疼，江谙低声骂了句“操”的尾音也被堵进喉咙里。

掌握主动权向来是程林的习惯，他伸出手掌贴着江谙的脊弯-路向下滑过去，光滑的指尖轻松撩起了人的情欲，很清楚的感知到对方的身体在他的手里,狠狠的颤了一下，吻的更加卖力，充满欲望的舌头探索他的口腔里每-个角落，绕着舌尖滑行纠缠。

知道两个人胸腔的空气几乎都耗尽了，紧贴的唇瓣才分出一条缝来，贪婪的汲取着周围稀薄的氧气，大口大口的呼吸让胸膛剧烈的起伏，程林吞了口水，喉结跟着滚了两下，勾着江谙的眼神直直的落在那凸起的好看的形状

——粉丝说的真对，程林身体的每个部位，都是催情的烈药。

包括现在喘着粗气的声音：“你不是对男人不感兴趣吗？那现在这是怎么回事，嗯？”程林屈起一条腿跪在江谙双膝之间强行分开他的双腿，压低了身子用小腹在他逐渐挺立的下半身上蹭了蹭，暗示的意味再明显不过。

他的手一直游离在江谙的后脊，沿着腰窝一路向下摸过去，最后用指尖挑起了内裤边缘划进去在布满楞子的臀上用力捏了两把，立刻让人皱紧了眉头扬起脖子发出一声痛苦的呼声，“别碰……疼。”

“我以为你不知道疼呢，”程林亲昵的蹭蹭江谙的耳朵，牙尖磨着他的耳唇稍微用力咬了一下，“真不知道熬的是你还是我，宝贝，我等你等得太久了。”

江谙被下身一直在自己内裤里面作威作福的手折磨的神智不清，模糊不清的问，“你等什么？”

程林伸手把江谙的内裤拉下去，用膝盖顶着一点点往下蹭，然后三两下把自己的衣服除了个一干二净，赤裸着上身贴在江谙的胸膛上，语气前所未有的暧昧：“我在等你从自己的夜里走出来，等黎明停在星辰，等我坠入星空，等你，爱上我。”

——等我，为你粉碎。

江谙被这几句话撩来了火气，双手一挣脱开了程林的控制，翻身就把人跨坐在身下，捧着他的脸低头亲吻。

和程林温柔缱绻但是急不可耐的攻势完全相反，江谙完完全全的在用粗暴的动作侵略掠夺，仿佛又回到了三年前他带着行李站在基地大门口的时候，少年的气息张扬且不退分毫，外设包里装了整个时代的敢闯敢拼。

专注且长久的一个吻，躁着干热的空气越来越升温，江谙感受到程林的心跳越来越快，猛的吸吮着更加粗暴，牙齿磕磕绊绊的刮破了双唇，尝到了一点铁锈的味道，最后又放缓了攻势，用灵活的舌头卷住对方的舌尖轻轻厮磨，水声迷离蔓延在唇齿之间。

唇分时水声止，江谙语气淡然：“爱不爱的，以后再说，看你能不能伺候好爷，伺候得好，说不定赏你个男朋友。”

程林低声笑了笑，双手已经开始往江谙的后臀摸过去，他坐的地方卡在下腹的位置，刚刚没注意，现在注意力回了以后骤然感觉到，程林那根东西正分毫不差的顶在他臀缝处，危险而动情。

他笑问：“咱俩出来可不短时间了，确定要做吗？”

江谙从他身上下来，假装去捡地上落的内裤，“不来算了，没下次了。”

程林躺着单手拽回了江谙，猛的起身把人压在身下，伸手去够床头柜的抽屉，摸索了小会从里面拿出来两个盒子扔在他前胸上，颇有点流氓的意味“勾引了人还想走？”然后动作利落的拆了润滑剂出来倒在手上，用近乎命令的语气道，“分腿，今儿好好伺候伺候您。”

两个字让江谙闹哄了脸，看似配合但动作迟疑间依然暴露了心里的忐忑和第一次的害臊，让程林抓了机会，探向下的手指在臀缝周围打着转问他，“要是害怕就说一声，现在可以绕了你，给你准备的时间。”

江谙把枕头往脸上一闷，“快点，别磨蹭，用不了那么多前戏，爷又不是小姑娘。”

即使江谙如此说道，程林还是认真的转着指尖送进去第二根手指，顺便扯走了江谙蒙在脸上的“遮羞布”然后看到他咬着下唇紧皱眉头，温凉的液体和手指的进进出出都让他感到不适。

第三根手指进入的格外困难，身体本能的排斥绞着程林的手指让他进出都受阻碍，身体的僵硬也让程林不得不放缓的节奏，当他再次伸手去够润滑管的时候，江谙烦躁的一把打掉了那小小一支东西，“别弄了！”然后分开腿紧紧的攀附上程林的腰，“直接进来。”

情人能在床上把话说到这个份儿上，就算是第一次，程林也不再隐忍，毫不示弱的缠绕上前，轻轻分开他的双腿打在自己的双臂上，托起一个伤痕累累的臀，用早就硬的发肿的阴茎从膝关节内侧一路攀升到大腿根内部来回爱抚，同时用手在江谙的上腹上撸动几下极力取悦。

在江谙的身体情欲节节攀升时，程林跪直了身体，一个挺身刺了进去。

江谙没有出声，但时程林感觉到手里握着的分身软了半截，而自己那处也被绞的厉害丝毫动弹不得，他稍微试着抽动了几下，立刻感觉软嫩的位置被磨的生疼，只能轻轻拍着他的后臀，一遍遍亲吻着他的大腿安抚道：“放松……放松下来，江谙，你可以的。”

江谙深吸了一口气，差点憋出眼泪来，咬着牙细细碎碎的开始咒骂：“你妈的就你这样还想骗老子上床，你怎么不躺着让我捅你试试你能不能放松，我操你大爷你这个骗炮的玩意你断子绝孙！”

程林没忍住回了一句：“可不真就断子绝孙了吗。”结果被一个巴掌差点呼到脸上，躲闪不及的落在了脖子上，发出“啪”的一声响，然后就红了一片。

这一巴掌像是打中了程林的情欲开关，捞起来他的双腿就往自己身上撞，凶器往湿软的内穴不遗余力的撞击，卖力的律动混着异常的疼痛在江谙的意识里相互纠缠，饱张感折磨下，眼角渐渐湿了一层。

挨打都不曾落泪的江谙，现在不知道被抽动的是疼是爽的干哭了。

程林一下一下的往未经开发过的甬道里深送，直到江谙的身体从完全排斥他的进入到现在吸的紧紧的，脸上的红晕透着满满的情欲，哪里还有平日里冰冷暴躁的模样，甚至偶从嘴里溢出来的呻吟声都让程林几乎要被这具身体支配。

江谙浑身痉挛的那一瞬间，程林低吼的叫出来，“现在喜欢男人了吗？想不想看看你被男人干的满面潮红的模样？”说话间又加重了抽插的力道，几乎要把江谙的身体都贯穿了。

“叫出来宝贝。”

江谙双手抓着床单，腿上软到失了力气，全靠程林的力气托着，身体里不同的摩擦几乎让他三魂丢了气魄，哪里还能记得里子面子，一副完全被摆布的样子，听之任之。

呻吟声跟着程林的动作被打断成破碎的哭腔，颤音一道比一道大，反倒更点燃了程林，无法抑制的亢奋下，动作逐渐粗鲁，不断的往让江谙的身体是空的地方顶。

“受不了了……程林……慢点。”

程林却觉得自己浑身都在烧着，丝毫不减速度反而更强更快的磨着肛口的位置，大手在臀肉上又抓又捏，收不住的凶狠全都一股脑在江谙的身体上呈现出来

——胸前的两颗红豆被吸吮的又红又肿，腰上不知道什么时候添了青紫色的掐痕，连臀上原本清晰可见的肿痕现在也被蹂躏成了一片，像是一场野性的释放。

“放过我……放过我，啊！程林——”整根没入的可怕让江谙一再退让，顶的眼角通红，眼泪从侧面滚落下来浸湿深灰色的床单，身下的那处柔软的位置也被折磨的红肿不堪，每一次抽出仿佛都已经不能承受更多，但又被迫插入到最深处，哭着叫着跟身上的人结合。

哭泣和眼泪永远不能让床上的人找回理智，只能让一贯克制的程林再次疯起来，脱了衣服的程林几乎就是衣冠整齐的那个反面。

那个向来处变不惊举重若轻的男人，在人前不世故不拘谨，任何情况下都泰然自若张弛有度，一旦上了爱人的床，就变得野性又粗犷，是血性支配下的雄性魅力，从骨子里散发出的男人味，足够让江谙食髓知味，何况这样血脉喷张时，挂着一身淋漓大汗的程林，低声地嘶吼。

程林掀开江谙身上两个人唯一残留的一件上衫，卷起来向上一直卡到江谙僵直的脖颈儿处，用力一勒就断了他大口喘气的动作，只留一个起伏的胸膛和开始挣扎扑腾的四肢，就在江谙快要喘不过气来的时候，程林松开了他，双手掐着他的腰再次对准了自己的分身开始抽动。

房间里充斥着江谙的哭声和求饶声，程林全程都不怎么说话，终于快要忍不住的时候他粗喘着问：“请问爷爽了吗？伺候的怎么样？”

江谙第一反应是骂人，一个“操”刚才说出口来就被衣服堵了嘴，程林把他的衣衫勒进那张不识时务的嘴里，连着双臂一起绑在了一起，“不会说话就闭嘴，我不想知道你又操了我哪位祖宗。什么时候会说话了再叫我。”

惩罚一样的几个巴掌连连甩在江谙的臀上，连再顶进去的时候动作也变了意味，只剩下粗暴毫无技巧的机械动作，磨着软嫩的肠肉，一下一下的让江谙疯狂摇头想退。

巴掌声和撞击声混在一起淫乱了整个房间。

程林看江谙泪眼涟涟的看着他，嘴里却只能发出“呜呜”的声音，眼神里全都写着求饶，轻笑一声问“爽了吗？”

江谙点头。

程林又问：“想说话吗？”

江谙呜呜的点头，然后如愿的被解开衣衫获得一口新鲜空气，然而还没来得及喘够，就被程林捏着下颌凑过来，“再说一遍，爽了吗？”

江谙不敢耽搁，连珠炮一样全都吐出来：“爽，特别爽，求求你了，不要了，我错了，饶了我吧程林……呜。”

程林拍拍他的侧脸，低头轻轻落了一个亲吻，低喘一声，射了。

“我爱你，江谙，比你想象的更遥远，”程林说。

退出身来的程林又恢复了一身儒雅的模样，抱着江谙往侧面挪了半尺，避开了弄脏的床单。江谙也渐渐找回了理智，忍不住撑着半个身子起来看程林，心里竟然升起了一点想炫耀的心思，这个多少人梦寐以求的男人，这么默默暗恋了他三年。

程林说的”伺候他“就是真的伺候，没有人比程林更了解江谙，甚至比他自己都了解，他知道该用怎么样一场野性暴露的情爱来取悦爱人，知道江谙适合什么样的床上伴侣。

——绝不是温柔细致，而是酣畅淋漓。

他拉住忙活着清理一地乱糟糟的衣服的程林，“爷准了，赏你个男朋友。不过——以后都不准打人。”

江谙在心里想着：如果这个洛西极限是负距离，那在无尽的原始野性中粉碎，不是更好吗。

可能是说到打人提醒了程林，他在床边坐下来，专注的盯着江谙：“晚点记得去给队里道歉，这几天被你撒过气的，不少。”

江谙满不在乎：”道歉行，那你跟景帆的cp粉，你是不是也解决一下？都舞到我直播间来了，还不让我开个麦？“

直到傍晚，江谙才悠悠闲闲的迈着不怎么自然的步子下楼，本以为队友都在训练，结果他们凑在一起讲悄悄话，看见江谙过来，立刻把眼神投过来，江谙警惕的看着他们问道：”什么事？“

景帆一脸神秘的看着他，发出了一声感慨：”啧，中单不单了。”

纪以一脸鄙夷，然后嫌弃的扔了个眼神：“哼，亏你还自诩直男。”

江谙暗自咬牙，正在盘算什么时候暗杀队友，余夏悄悄拽了他披在身上的外套，悄悄递话：“下午你们上去太久了，景神怕出什么事，本来想上去劝劝来着，结果他也没下来，我和纪以以为你们吵起来了就也上去了，就……基地隔音不太好。”

江谙站在原地深吸了一口气：算了。

姗姗来迟的经历随手递过来一张处罚通知，“训练时间无故离开时长超过一小时，一人两万块钱，工资卡里扣啊，顺便——今晚大家不训练。”

众人心知肚明，只有江谙还不明所以，“有活动？”

经理：“有啊，你俩请大家伙吃饭啊。”

程林在机位上静悄悄的看着一个接一个的打击往江谙身上扔，看他们互相争执到快要打起来，嘴角不自觉浮起来笑

——命运和少年互不辜负。

江谙心知肚明的默许了他这三年的暗恋，却在不经意间把自己封存已久，成了程林箫曲里独吟的孤星。

当行星与卫星接触到一定程度时，潮汐作用就会使流体团解散分体。洛希极限就是两个天体之间互相吸引的最短距离。

但是程林说，他甘愿粉碎为江谙的光环。

光亮照进了荒凉，至此，程林长达三年的暗恋，结束了


End file.
